The Stroke of Midnight
by CareyAlice1
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Hermione is at Times Square trying to forget about him. Who is he? What did he do? Why is she trying to forget him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Stroke of Midnight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the books, the performers, locations, and songs**

**HerPOV**

**Present Day**

**10:30 pm**

I can't believe this atomsphere right now. I can't believe that I am standing here in Times Square on New Year's Eve. I had heard people in London talk about how much fun it is to come and watch the ball fall. So why not check it out myself. I had to admit the site was fun and full of life. The sounds were awesome, and the lights were okay. I mean Fred and George could have done an even better job then this. Here I am standing in a crowd of people watching _The Neon Trees_ sing and loving it. I look around and notice that all the people around me were in a festive mood full of excitement and love. The only problem here is that I wasn't one of these people. I am here trying to nurse a broken heart. I wanted to forget him. I wanted to forget Draco. That is why I am here in New York to start the New Year with a fresh outlook.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and noticed that it was a message from Draco.

**Love please let me explain. At least tell me that you are okay?**

I shook my head and placed my phone back in my pocket. I just couldn't deal with him right now. There was a part of me didn't want to forget him, but the other part did. I would love to forget the last couple of months. Wait let me back it up to the last six months.

_**Six months ago**_

_The war had been over for over a year and we all decided to go back to Hogwarts for our last year. We had graduated earlier in the day so now we were all in the common's room of the Heads suites celebrating._

_"I can't believe," Harry said standing up and raising his glass to make somewhat of a toast. "That this will be the last time that we will all together."_

_"Love," Ginny said standing up beside of him. "It's not like we are never going to see each other again. We just won't see each other every day."_

_"She's right," I said putting my glass down. "It's not like I'm dead. I'm just going to the unviersity."_

_"Yeah," Ron said taking long enough from snogging Lavender to speak. That's right shortly after the war ended Ron and I decided that it would be best that we just remain friends._

_"Potter," I heard someone say coming into the common's room. At one time that voice did nothing but send chills down my spine. Now it sends butterflies to my stomach._

_"Draco," Harry said shaking his hand. Harry and Draco become friends after the war escpecially since Harry stood up for him and his mother at the trails. Draco was different and I got to know the real him. I mean he was Head Boy and I was Head Girl so we spent a lot of time together. "Join us for a drink."_

_"Okay," he said grabbing a cup and started to talk with Harry._

_It wasn't long before everyone left for night to finish packing there stuff. After telling everyone goodbye I headed to the window to look at the view once more._

_"I'm going to miss this," he said coming up behind me. _

_"I know," I replied and shievered just a little. _

_"Here," he said taking off his light jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders. "Put this on while I start the fire."_

_"Thanks," I manged to get he starting the fire I cleaned up everyones glasses. I couldn't help but watch him. Damn he looked good standing there by the fireplace. Once it got warm enough I took the jacket off. "Here you go."_

_"I want you," he said refusing to take the jacket. Did he want me like I wanted him. "I want you to keep it. I want you to have something to remember me by. I want you to remember this year and not all the bad things about me."_

_"I will," I answered him smiling. Then it hit me since he gave me something. I wanted to give him something in return. "Wait right here."_

_"Ok," he said giving me a confused look. I ran up to my room and over to a stack of books that I hadn't packed yet. Grabbing the one in the middle I headed back down the stairs to the common's room._

_"Here," I said handing him the book. "I want you to keep this to remember me by."_

_"I can't," he said when he noticed what book it was. "Hermoine this is favorite book."_

_"I know," I told him resting my hand on his arm. I looked up into those silver eyes of his and wanted to get lost forever. "It is true that __Wuthering Heights__ is my _favorite book of all time. I want you to have it."

_"Thank you," he said pulling me towards him and hugging me. I couldn't help but wish that this moment would never end. When we eventually pulled apart he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I'll never forget you."_

_Before I could say anything else he walked off to his room. When I heard his door shut I went on to bed myself. The next morning when I got up he was already gone. I was upset because I didn't get to say goodbye. I also believe that there was a reason why. I just don't know the reason yet._

**Present Day**

**11:00pm**

"One hour until midnight," the guy on stage said. The crowd was getting louder with each passing minute. I have spent many New Year's Eve in London watching the clock strick midnight at Big Ben. This was a whole new adventure for me. If you told me that over a million people come to this one location for this one night I would have laughed. After coming here and seeing it for myself. I would agree with anyone who said this. Before coming here I watched videos of some of the performers and they were good. To actually see them in person is a whole lot better. As the next band was setting up on stage I felt my phone vibrate again. Pulling it out and looking at it I noticed that it was another text from Draco. When will he give it a rest.

**Please love she didn't mean anything to me. You are the one that I love.**

Just as I was about to put it back into my pocket it went off again. This time it was a text from Ginny.

**Hope that you are having fun. Love ya! Miss ya!**

_**Thanks I will. Love and miss ya too**_

After I sent her text I put my phone back into my pocket. The next band was ready to perform and I was ready to enjoy more music.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the guy on stage said. "I give you Train."

They started to sing _Imagine_ and it made me think of Draco once again. This time it was when he surprised me at the university.

_**Two months ago**_

_I was leaving freshman potions with my lab partner Danny one day about our report. He was tall, dark, and handsome from what my roommate would say. To me he was nothing but a complete ass who needed to be brought down a couple of pegs._

_"We'll meet at three in the library," I said to him._

_"Why," he said trying to take my hand. "Let's head back to my dorm."_

_"No," I said trying to walk away._

_"Oh no," he said grabbing my arm. "I am so sick of your little games."_

_"Let go," I said trying to pull away._

_"I believe," I heard a voice say. When I heard the voice I took a deep breath. I thought that I would never hear that voice again. "I believe that the lady said no."_

_"Who are you," Danny said turning around and eyeing Draco. "Your nothing so bug off."_

_"Malfoy," I said a little louder as Danny was pulling me along. Once I spoke his name Danny stopped cold in his spot._

_"Malfoy," Danny said taking a deep breath. "As in the Malfoy's who were death eaters?"_

_"Yes," Draco responded with his evil smirk. With just that answer Danny let me go and he went running in the opposite direction. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yes," I answered him somewhat in shock. "I can't believe that you are here."_

_"I am," he said as we started walking. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"_

_"Sure," I said as we made it to the front of my dorm. "Here we go?"_

_"Figures," he said with a small laugh. "Leave it to you to get the closest dorms to your classes."_

_"Very funny," I said as I unlocked the door. I looked over at Draco and noticed that he had a worried look on his face. "Don't worry my roomate class until late tonight."_

_"Ok," he said as I set my bag down. "I made a mistake that last night at Hogswart. I."_

_"Oh," I said realizing that he never meant for me to keep his jacket. I bent down to my bag and pulled the jacket from it. "Here's your jacket back."_

_"No," he said quickly not taking the jacket. "That's not what I meant. I read your book and came to a conclusion that I was very much like Heathcliff."_

_"You're not," I said confused. _

_"Yes," he said coming a little closer to me. "I ran away before I could tell you my feelings. Hermione I have fallen in love with you. I don't know how or when. All I know is that I love you. Please tell me that I am not to late."_

_"Draco," I said as a tear fell down my cheek. He was comparing himself to Heathcliff for no reason. I know that Heathcliff left Cathy before she realized that she was in love with him. That wasn't our story because ours was still being written. "You are not late."_

_"Good," he said before attacking my lips. He took me by surprise at first but I melted into to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him with as much fever in return. After a couple of minutes we both came up for air. "I love you Hermione."_

_"I love you too," I told him._

**Present Day**

**11:30pm**

"Ladies and gentlemen," the guy on stage said. "Taylor Swift."

I had to admit to myself that I loved her songs. There was something in just about all of them that could relate to everyone's life. The one that she was singing now was the perfect example of mine. I should have known that Draco would be trouble. I did deck the shit out of him during our third year.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in," we all sang out loud. I couldn't help but sing and dance along. I was having fun but then the real reason of why I was here started to creep back up. This was supposed to be a romantic getaway for us, but instead I was here alone. My heart break was still fresh from the other day as the scene came back into my mind.

_**Christmas Eve**_

_"Hermione," Ginny said looking at Draco's Christmas gift. "He is going to love this."_

_"Sure," I said taking the folder back._

_"Of course," she said looking over at Harry. "I would freak if I was getting a romantic getaway to New York for New Year's Eve."_

_"Well," I said standing up and grabbing the folder. "I better go on over to his place. We're exchanging gifts tonight so that we can go to his parents tomorrow."_

_"Happy Christmas," she said hugging me. I walked over to the floo and was ready to leave when I heard Ginny. "Let me know what he thinks."_

_"Ok," I said before giving Draco's address. _

_Walking away from the floo I noticed a bunch of clothes laying on the floor. One set was his, but the other were not his and not mine. My heart started to pick up just a little trying not to believe the site in the floor._

_"Ah Draco," I heard a female voice moan from the bedroom. Walking over towards the bedroom I noticed that it was cracked open and I could hear the bed squeaking. "I'm so close."_

_"Ah," I heard Draco moan. Placing my hand on the door knob I could feel my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach. Opening the door I saw Draco laying on the bed with some long black hair bitch riding him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying not to cry._

_"Draco," I said loud enough that it made the bitch jump. To my surprise it was that bitch Pansy from Hogswart. She used to follow him around like a lost little puppy who couldn't find there master. When he realised that I was standing at the doorway he turned pale white. "You said that you once compared yourself to Heathcliff. Guess what he broke Cathy's heart and that it exactly what you have just done to me."_

_"Hermione," he said sitting up._

_"Draco," Pansy said before he could say anything else and wrapping herself around him. "Go on and tell her that you want me and not her."_

_"You leave," he told her before turning his attention back to me. I wasn't going to have any of it and started back to the floo. "Hermione."_

_"No," I said standing at the floo. "Grimwald's Place I said still trying hard not to cry."_

_Once I was back to Harry and Ginny's I fell to the floor and started to cry. I could no longer hold it in. How could he? How could he hurt me like that?_

_"Hermione," Harry said coming back into the living room. He kneeled down beside and placed his hand on my back. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Ginny come quick."_

_"Yes," she said coming into the living room. "Hermione what's wrong? Do I need to call Draco?"_

_"No," I said trying to stop crying. "I caught him with Pansy."_

_"That bastard," Ginny said helping me up. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to go through this." _

_"Here," I said trying to catch my breath and handing them the folder. "You guys go and have fun."_

_"No," Harry said speaking up. _

_"Harry's right," Ginny said placing the folder back in my lap. "You should still go."_

_"Gee," I said with such fake fun. Just then my phone started to ring and I know who it was. It was Draco, and I wasn't in the mood. He knew better then to follow me because I would hex his ass into the next century. "A fun romantic trip to New York as a single gal."_

_"It will be good for you," Ginny said handing me a tissue. "If you go you can clear your head. You won't have to worry about seeing him. You won't have to worry about people talking."_

_"Plus," Harry said speaking up this time. "You can't get pissed when we kick his ass and you are gone."_

_"He's not worth it," I said trying to laugh but couldn't. Maybe Ginny was right and I needed to go and clear my head. "I'll go to New York."_

_"Good," Ginny said standing up and helping me up. "Let's go get you in bed. You need to be well rested for your trip."_

**Present Day**

**11:45pm**

The year is almost over as I wiped the last tears off of my face. I was not going to shed anymore tears over this heart break. Things were really starting to crazy here as the time got closer to midnight. Once again I felt my phone vibrate. So help me if that is Draco again I will hex his ass when I got home. Looking down at my phone it was from Harry.

**I know you don't believe Draco. It was all Pansy she used a polyjuice potion to trick him.**

_**Are you sure? Who told you?**_

I didn't know what to believe. Yet again Harry and I have been through so much. He would never lie to me. Before I could process anymore another message came through.

**Astoria stopped by looking for you. She told us everything. Pansy always knew that you were the one he loved and hated you for that.**

I let all the information sink in before I could reply back. I couldn't believe this. I guess I always knew deep in my heart that Draco would never hurt me like that. Now there was another problem. I never let him explain himself. Now that I know the truth am I too late.

_**Thanks Harry. Just one problem now. I may be to late.**_

**Call him**

I looked down at my phone just thinking about what to do. I don't know how long I was looking at my phone. The next thing that I know there are only five minutes until midnight. If he compared himself to Heathcliff then I was Cathy. That could never be true, because their story had already been written. When it came to our story it wasn't set in stone, because it was being written everyday. So I took a deep breath and started texting. I knew that if I called him then I would start crying.

**Harry told me everything. I'm sorry for not letting you explain. I love you. Please tell me I'm not to late.**

Now all I could do was wait to see if he would respond. A minute goes by then another minute passes.

"Everyone get ready," they announce on stage and they push the button on the ball so that it can start down. "60,59,..."

I couldn't look away from my phone and still no answer. I looked up towards the ball and it was at ten. At that point everyone started to count down.

**10**

** The smell of his jacket when he put it around my shoulders at Hogswart**

**9**

** Our first kiss**

**8**

** Telling him I love him for the first time**

**7**

** Still no answer**

**6**

** His silver eyes that I could get lost in**

**5**

** Nothing yet**

**4**

** Here alone**

**3**

** "I guess I am to late," I said out loud to admit defeat.**

**2**

**"Hermione," I heard someone say turning me around to face them. **

** "Draco," I said in shock with fresh tears running down my face.**

**1**

** "You're not to late," he said grabbing me and holding me tight.**

**O**

** Happy New Year!**

When the clock struck midnight I kissed him with as much passion as I could. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. He kissed me with just as much force. I was finally home the place where I belonged. When the night first started I was alone and heart broken. Now I know that everything will be alright because I am with the one I love.

"I'm sorry," I said looking into his eyes after we needed some air.

"It's okay," he said smiling. "All that matters is that you are here with me now. Just stinks that my Christmas present is almost over."

"Who," I said surprised as to who would ruin the surprise, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that he was here with me now. "I can always add a few extra days."

"Really," he said excited.

"Yes," I said laughing before giving him a quick kiss. "Happy New Year Draco."

"Happy New Year love," he said before holding me close to him.

_Thanks to everyone for reading this one-shot. I know that there are probably a few errors and will get them fixed. I have been thinking about writing another part of this story from Draco's point of view. Let me know what you all think. Thanks again!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stroke of Midnight**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, books, songs, performers, or bands**

**Draco's POV  
**

**Present day**

**10:30pm**

"Fuck," I said out loud looking at all the people around me.

How will I ever find her in this sea of people? The next question why in earth would people gather to just watch a ball drop. I mean come on it's just a freaking ball. This is why I'm here in this mess. Then again I was supposed to be here with the one person I loved more than anything. Something happened about a week ago and she won't let me explain. So that's why I'm here looking for her.

"It started with a whisper," the band on stage was singing. How these muggles listened to this I'll never know.

This is going to take forever trying to find her. So I did the next best thing and started texting.

**Love please let me explain. At least tell me that you are okay?**

No answer! If it wasn't for her then I don't know where I would be today. We've been only been together for a couple of months, but she was my everything. I've loved her for I don't know how long.

_**Five months ago**_

_ "Draco," my mother said walking into my bedroom at the manor. I had been home for a little over a month now. I pretty much stayed in my room reading her book over and over. "Are you alright?"_

_ "Yes," I answered her putting the book on the nightstand. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed. "What's wrong mother?"_

_ "Nothing dear," she answered reaching over and picking picking up the book. I adjusted myself so that I could sit beside her. "Where did you get this book?"_

_ "Hermione," I said thinking back to that last night at Hogswart. "We gave each other something to remember each other by the last night we were at Hogswarts."_

_ "So," she said looking over at me with a smile. "That's where your captain's jacket walked off to. I think that was a lovely idea that you both did that. Why the book?"_

_ "Easy," I said with a smile. "That is her favorite book. When I would come in from patrols I would find her sleeping on the couch in the common's room. That book was always laying across her stomach everytime."_

_ "You love her," she said looking over at me and placing her hand on my knee. "So why on earth are you up here in your room. You should be with her and telling her how you feel."_

_ "Yes," I replied looking down at the floor. "I don't know how she feels."_

_ "Really," she said with a small laugh. "You don't know how she feels. She's in love with you too. I could tell back at Christmas when I came to visit."_

_ "How," I said taking a deep breath trying to take in everything she was saying._

_ "Her eyes," she said looking back at the book. "She couldn't take her eyes off of you when we were all together in the common room. It was also funny to watch the two of you stare at each other when the other wasn't looking."_

_ "That bad," I said with a small laugh._

_ "Once more," she said clearing her throat. "Why aren't you going after her?"_

_ "Well," I said taking a deep breath trying to form the best answer. "I want her to be happy, cherished, and loved everyday. I don't know if I can give her all that."_

_ "Draco," she said wrapping an arm around me. "Don't be like Heathcliff son. He waited to long, and the girl ended up marrying someone else."_

_ "How," I said shaking my head. How in the world did she know what one part of the book was. _

_ "Easy," she said placing the book back on the nightstand. "Your father almost made the same mistake all those years ago when we were young. Hermione is right about that being her favorite book. That was also my favorite book growing up."_

_ I couldn't help but think about what she had just said. I knew in my heart that Hermione was the only one for me. I needed to do a few things before I told her the truth. First I needed to find a source of income besides my trust fund. Second I needed to find my own place to live._

_ "If you talk to your friend Blaise," she said breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm sure that his father could find you a place at his office."_

_ "Thanks," I said leaning over kissing her cheek. She stood up from the bed and walked out of my room._

**Present Day**

**11:00pm**

"One hour until midnight," some guy said out loud. Great I'll never find her now. This was going to be our first New Year's together. I had been waiting for this night since the first time I kissed her. Looking down at my phone I noticed that she still hadn't answered me. I should be used to this by now. I mean she hasn't answered any of my calls or texts since Christmas Eve night. I got out her picture and was going to ask around. I couldn't use magic because it just would have caused more probelms.

"Excuse me," I asked the couple in front of me. "Have you seen this girl?"

"I think," the girl said looking at the picture closer. "She is up near the front of this section. Let me ask my boyfriend."

"Ok," I replied as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Danny," I heard her say. Shit this better not be the same asshole from the university. "Have you seen this girl?"

"Yeah up front," he said turning around with a smirk. "Figures you wouldn't be able to keep her. Did she finally realize that you were nothing but scum."

"Shut it," I said taking a step forward pissed off now. "I will hex your ass into the next century. I'm not going to since there are all these people."

"Danny," his girlfriend said getting worried. "Leave Draco alone. You don't know what he can really do?"

"How do you," Danny said looking over at her with a questioning look. Looking closer at the girl I realised that it was Cho from Hogswart. She could do a whole lot better than this ass. At one time she was with Cedric before he past away during our fourth year. Then I heard that she was once linked to Potter during our fifth year.

"Cho," I said and she just nodded her head. I moved closer to her and whispered to her. "You can do a whole lot better than this ass."

She didn't say anything to me at all except nod her head. I looked back over at him and shook my head. The first time that I had ever met that ass was the day I decided to talk to Hermione.

_**Two months ago**_

_ It's been three months since that talk with mother. She was right about me talking to Blaise's dad he hired me right on the spot. I now had a steady job, and my own apartment. I hated to leave mother at the manor alone, but she understood my reasons. I got to the Univesity early this morning just to see if I could see her. I got a lot of stares from people as they walked by. I didn't care as I sat in front of the potions building. I didn't care how long I sat here. I just wanted to see her. I just wanted to talk to her. More importantly I wanted the weight of the world off my shoulders. I was about to give up when I saw her come out of the building. I noticed that she was talking to someone who looked like an ass. I got up and started to walked closer to them. _

_"No," I heard her say as she was walking away from him. I could tell that she was getting pissed because her ears turned bright red on the ends. _

_"Oh no," he said grabbing grabbing her arm. Now I was getting pissed because no one put a hand on what was mine."I am so sick of your little games. You have been pulling me along for long enough."_

_"Let go," she said trying to pull away. I was moving faster than before because I was going to kill this guy. Who did he think he was laying a hand on a woman? More importantly someone close to me. _

_"I believe," I said right behind him. Looking over his shoulder at her. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost. "I believe that the lady said no."_

_"Who are you," the guy said turning around and eyeing me. I thought to myself if you only knew who you were dealing with. "Your nothing so bug off."_

_"Malfoy," she said a little louder and paniced as he was pulling her away. Once she spoke my name the guy stopped cold in his spot._

_"Malfoy," he said taking a deep breath and an evil smirk came across my face. I looked over at him and noticed that he was pale white and looked as if he had seen a ghost._

_"As in the Malfoy's who were death eaters?" he said almost with a whisper. He still had her in his grasp but the grip wasn't as tight as before._

_"Yes," I responded with a evil smirk. I was running as many hex's as I could in my head. Which ones would do the most dangerous? Which ones would have the longest effect? With just that answer he let her go and he went running in the opposite direction. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yes," she answered me somewhat in shock. She still couldn't believe that I was here. "I can't believe that you are here."_

_"I am," I said as we started walking away from there. I glanced over at her bag noticed that my jacket was hanging from it. I knew then that I wanted to confess everything to her. "Can we go somewhere and talk? You know somewhere private."_

_"Sure," she said as we made it to the front of the building next door. "Here we go."_

_"Figures," I said with a small laugh. "Leave it to you to get the closest dorms to your classes. You always were the early type to class."_

_"Very funny," she said as she unlocked the door. If we were going to her room then what about her roommate. I ddn't want to confess my feelings to her if there is someone else in there. "Don't worry my roomate is in class until late tonight."_

_"Ok," I said as she set her bag down. I took a deep breath and knew that I needed to say it now "I made a mistake that last night at Hogswart. I."_

_"Oh," she said in a disappointed voice. Shit that wasn't supposed to come out like that. She bent down to her bag and pulled the jacket from it. "Here's your jacket back."_

_"No," I said quickly not taking the jacket. I thought back to what mother said and I didn't want to be like Heathcliff. "That's not what I meant. I read your book and came to a conclusion that I was very much like Heathcliff."_

_"You're not," she said confused. _

_"Yes," I said moving a little closer to her. Here goes nothing. "I ran away before I could tell you my feelings. Hermione I have fallen in love with you. I don't know how or when. All I know is that I love you. Please tell me that I am not to late."_

_"Draco," she said as a tear fell down my cheek. I moved just a little closer so that I could wipe the tear off of her face. "You are not late."_

_"Good," I said before attacking her lips. They were so soft and silent at first. I guess that I had taken her by surprise, because I could her arms snaking around my waist. After a couple of minutes we both came up for air. I could feel the weight being lifted off of my shoulders."I love you Hermione."_

_"I love you too," she told me smiling. We both fell onto the couch and stayed there the rest of the day in each others arms catching up._

**Present Day **

**11:30pm**

I only have thirty minutes left to find her. I know that it sounds ironic to think that but this is all my fault. She wouldn't be here alone if I hadn't have done what I did. I mean I thought that it was her and not Pansy.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in," everyone around me was singing. I knew who was singing this. This was that muggle Swift who sang country. Hermione loved her music because each song had a different feeling about relationships. So why did I have the feeling that this song was about me. Coud it be that I was trouble? I was along time ago but I'm not that person anymore. I just wanted to get through this crowd so that I could make it to her. I couldn't help but think back to that fateful night.

_**Christmas Eve**_

_I had come home early from the office because she was coming over to celebrate Christmas. We were going to exchange gifts from each other tonight. That way we could spend the morning with my mother and the rest of the day was going to be a surprise. She didn't know it but her parents came home today. We were going to have Christmas dinner with them. Walking into my apartment I noticed that there were candles everywhere._

_"Hermione," I said following the path. There sitting on my couch in a very sexy red teddy was my girl. Happy Christmas to me._

_To tell you the truth I can't remember what happened from the time I saw her on the couch to the bed. I was running my hands down her sides as she was riding me. With every thrust I was thanking Merlin for this wonderful witch. We were close when I heard footsteps at the door. Who on the fuck could that be? Second why in the hell were they here?_

_"Draco," I heard a familiar voice say. No it couldn't be Hermione there standing at the door. I looked over at the door and there she was standing. I could feel my heart fall to the bottom of my stomach, and felt like throwing up. I looked over beside of me and noticed that the person that I just basically fucked was Pansy. "You said that you once compared yourself to Heathcliff. Guess what he broke Cathy's heart and that it exactly what you have just done to me."_

_"Hermione," I said sitting up. She looked as if she was going to cry. I knew her better and she would hold it in. I just needed to watch for flying hexes. _

_"Draco," Pansy said before I could say anything else and wrapping herself around me. "Go on and tell her that you want me and not her."_

_"You leave," I told her before turning my attention back to Hermione. She shook her head and stormed off. I jumped up and started following her "Hermione."_

_ "No," she said standing at the floo. I fell to my knees with tears running down my face. I just wanted to explain to her. I wanted her to hear my side. I thought that it was her. It I had known that it was Pansy I would have tossed her ass to the curb. "Grimwald's Place."_

_ With that she was gone. I sank down to the floor and allowed the tears to fall more freely. I ran back to my room and grabbed my phone. Pansy was still in my bed covered up in the sheets._

_ "I told you out," I said dialing her number. I hoped that she would answer, but that was a long shot. I am surprised that she didn't hex me right there and then. Pansy was still not moving fast enough. "So help me if you don't leave I will make you."_

_ That got her ass moving. Her phone was still ringing. That was a good sign because it could be worse. I mean she could hit ignore or even better turn the phone off all together. I ended the call and dialed it again. My heart still hadn't left my stomach. I thought back to what she said earlier when she called my name. Since we got together I hadn't compaired myself to Heathcliff at all. When I was with her I saw the world in a different light. I saw it for all the hope and love that it had to offer. I would have never believed it until she opened my eyes. She was right I was exactly like Heathcliff. He ran off and married another woman. I slept with another woman and she had to see it. I was the monster known as Heathcliff. It was going to be my mission not to have the same fate as him. _

**Present Day**

**11:45pm**

I was close to her now, because I could feel her. Getting my phone out I decided to send Potter a text. I know that we had never gotten along when we first started at Hogwarts. If it wasn't for him then my mother and myself would have ended up like my father. It was also him that came to me and told me that she was going to New York.

**Have you told her yet?**

That's what I sent him. I didn't have to wait to long for a response.

_**Just told her. Don't worry it will all work out.**_

**Thanks!**

Looking around in front of me I spotted something. I noticed something very familiar to me. It was her. There were only three people standing between us now. I thought back to a couple of days ago when there was a knock on my door.

_**Four days ago**_

_ "Draco," I heard a familiar voice say. _

_ Since Christmas Eve I've not left my apartment nor moved from the couch. I ended up telling mother that I had fallen ill. She wished me well even though I knew that she knew something else was wrong. She wasn't answering any of my calls and texts weren't getting a response. To tell you the truth it is killing me inside._

_ "Drac," another voice said. The second voice was a female's voice and I knew who it was. Looking up I saw Astoria and Harry standing at the doorway. "You look like shit."_

_ "And," I said taking another swig of fire whiskey._

_ "See," Harry said to her making a gesture towards me. "I told you he would be just as bad as her."_

_ "True," she said coming closer to me. "I didn't get to see Hermione because she had already left for the airport."_

_ "What," I said sitting up. "What in the hell do you mean? Why in the hell is she going to the airport?"_

_ "Oops," Astoria siad sitting down beside me. "I wasn't supposed to say anything yet."_

_ "Draco," Harry said before I could say anything else. "We'll tell you everything. First you have to tell us what happened on Christmas Eve night."_

_ "Ok," I said setting the fire whiskey down. I told them everything from walking into the door to when Hermione ran out of the room. "I swear Harry I would have never hurt her like that. I would have kicked Pansy's ass to the curb first thing."_

_ "I know," Harry said handing me a napkin. While I was telling them everything I couldn't help but let the emotions come into the light again. "If I didn't want to believe you I would have already hexed your ass. After we calmed Hermione down that night Ginny and myself got to talking. We both concluded that you would rather be without her then to hurt you. Then Astoria came over this morning and gave us some information."_

_ "Drac," she said turning around and facing me. She took my hands into hers and took a deep breath. "We have been friends for what seems like forever. If I had known that Pansy was that mental I would have stopped her myself."_

_ "Okay," I answered her with a questioning look. _

_ "That night," she started to say as a shivered went down my spine. Before she started to say anymore she took another deep breath. "After you kicked her out of your apartment. She showed up our house. I overheard her and Blaise talking about what happened."_

_ "What do you mean," I said starting to get pissed. He was supposed to be my best friend. Not only that but he was Astoria's husband for Merlin's sake. "You overheard them talking about what happened? How did he know anything?"_

_ "It was all a plan," she said trying not to cry. "They thought that if your were with Pansy then both our families would be powerful. One day if we both produced childern then no one would ever mess with them. Because both sets of parents would be true pruebloods. It was Blaise that made the poly juice potion. He made it in our house, in his study, and gave it to Pansy."_

_ "How did they get her hair," I asked now pacing the living room floor. The only way to make a successful poly juice potion is to have a strand of the persons hair. _

_ "That night at dinner a few nights ago," she said with a sniffle as the tears started to flow. "When he was hugging her goodbye. That's when he took a strand of her hair."_

_ "That no good son of a bitch," I said with such anger. "If I ever see him again. What about you Astoria? What are you going to do?"_

_ "Left him," she said quietly._

_ "She's going to stay with us," Harry said handing her a tissue. "Ginny wouldn't have it any other way. Since she had no where else to go, and we have plenty of room."_

_ "Its not your fault," I said kneeling down in front of her. "You couldn't have known why he would do this. Now why in the hell is my girl going to the airport."_

_ "Your Christmas present," Harry said handing me a folder. "This is why she went to the airport."_

_ Taking the folder from his hands I started looking through the papers. Eight days and eight nights at the Plaza Hotel on the edge of Central Park, broadway tickets, and entire schedule of events for New Year's Eve. My girl had planned out this entire trip for us. We had both talked about going one day. She had really outdone herself with this gift. _

_ "This is where she is going," I asked Harry looking up from the papers. _

_ "Yes," he answered and I was heading to the bedroom. "Hold your horses Draco. If you show up right now she won't talk to you. You need to really plan this out."_

_ "How," I said trying to come up with a plan. "Do you have know how many people are going to be there?"_

_ "Yes," he answered me. _

_ "New Year's Eve," Astoria said catching both of our attentions. "Think about it for a second. Besides Valentine's Day what other day do we consider to be romantic. New Year's Eve because you kiss your love at midnight."_

_ "You know," Harry said speaking up before I could raise hell. There were going to be over a million people in this one area for one night. How in the hell would I be able to find her. "Draco she has a really good idea. Plus Hermione would never expect it from you."_

_ "It might work," I said thinking it through a little bit more. Harry was right about one thing. She would never expect to see me there. Once again it crossed my mind about how many people were going to be there. _

_ "Here is your ticket," he said handing me another piece of paper. Looking at the paper I noticed that it was a plane ticket. There was just one problem. It wasn't departing until New Year's Eve at three in the morning. "This will give her some breathing room. She still wants to hex your ass."_

**Present Day**

**11:55pm**

My phone was going off bringing me out of the memory. Looking down at it I noticed that it was a message from her. My heart jumped up into my throat as I opened it. I couldn't fathom what she had written but wanted to know. Fuck I needed to know what she wrote.

**Harry told me everything. I'm sorry for not letting you explain. I love you. Please tell me I'm not to late.**

I couldn't respond to her text. I didn't know what to say. Of course there were so many things I wanted to say, but at this very moment. I couldn't feel anything but hope. For the first time since that dreadful night my heart felt almost whole. I couldn't help but watch her. She looked defeated. She looked lost and helpless.

"Everyone get ready," they announced on stage and they pushed a button. Looking up at tha ball I noticed that the ball was starting to come down. "60,59,..."

I made my way up to right behind her. She was still looking down at her phone. She wanted a response, but it wasn't going to be in a text. Then everyone started to count down.

**10**

** The warmth of her embrace in the hug that we shared that last night at Hogswart.**

**9**

** Saving her from that asshole Danny at the University**

**8**

** The feeling of confusing my love to her**

**7**

** The softness of her lips againist mine**

**6**

** The feeling of home when she is in my arms**

**5**

** The heartbreak that we both endured becuase of someone's games**

**4**

** Being so close to her at this moment**

**3**

** "I guess I am to late," she said out loud defeated. Boy was my girl wrong.**

**2**

** "Hermione," I said turning her around to face me.**

** "Draco," she said with tears running down her face.**

**1**

** "You're not to late," I said pulling her into my arms.**

**0**

** Happy New Year**

At the stroke of midnight I kissed her. It wasn't a gentle kiss at all. There was passion and fever felt on both ends. It felt so good to have her in mt arms again. We still have a lot to talk about but that can wait until later. Right now I just want to ring in the new year with my girl.

"I'm sorry," she said as we both came up for air.

"It's okay," I replied smiling at her. "All that matters is that you are here with me now. Just stinks that my Christmas present is almost over."

"Who," she said surprised. I really didn't want to tell her that Harry had told me. Looking into her eyes I couldn't help but think that I had almost lost her. While I was wiping that tears off of her face a smile crept onto it. "I can always add a few extra days."

"Really," I said with excitement. I could think of a lot of things that I wanted to do with her. Now with the extra days if they were added we could do it all.

"Yes," she said before giving me a quick kiss. "Happy New Year Draco."

"Happy New Year love," I said pulling her closer to me.


End file.
